ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Discovering Numbers
Characters * Gobbles Gandom Goat * Kenn Deep The Frog * Gregory the Foal * Dotty the Ladybug * The Immortal Duck * Pavlet the Dog * Wellington Van Cow * Fregley the Pig * Bard the Dragon * Harry the Blue Hippo * Penelope the Penguin * Chillin The Chicken * Baby The Seal Audio Selection Musicals Music by Mozart, Beethoven, Haydn, Bach, Vivaldi, Scarlatti, Ravel, Strauss, Ponchielli, Pachelbel, Chopin, Brahms, Joplin, Verdi, Tchaikovsky, Traditional. Scene Selections # Lizzy the Tiger walk on curtain pull switch to five numbers one, 2, 3, 4, 5. # Opening Titles / Overture (Symphony No. 101, "Clock", 2nd Movement, Haydn) # Harry the Hippo do on the dance blue beanie green jacket red knit gloves with Brandon (Mode 2 Only) # Elf wind up toy # One # One duck # One cup # One apple # One rooster # One goose # One blue beanie hat # One penguin # One elf on the shelf to sit # Number one walker # Gregory the Foal on the eating chewing flower angry animals screaming # Dottie the Ladybug on the popsicle to stick number one # Bard the Dragon one hat on the immortal duck Jasmine (Mode 2 Only) # Elf wind up toy (again) # Two # Two ducks # Two cups # Two apples # Two hippos (by Africa) # Two balls # Two twos # Two hippos (again) # Number two walker # The Immortal Duck and Gregory the Foal to table green grass background share plane and ball. # Dottie the Ladybug on the popsicle to stick number two # Gregory the Foal on the bike crash to melodies (Mode 2 Only) # Now count Brandon's fruity plate # Jasmine shows her 2 fruits to Brandon (Mode 2 Only) # Elf wind up toy (reprise twice) # Three # Three ducks # Three cups # Three apples # Three pears # Three oranges # Three snow globes # Three Meet the Orchestra DVDs # Three TV smash # Three Turbo Bees # Three hats # Three Mr. Suns # Number three walker # Brandon and Jasmine to get a into love in the tunnel MacDonald's playground (Mode 2 Only) # Lizzy the Tiger to stacking on the white balls snow # Dottie the Ladybug to popsicle stick green circle number three # Lizzy the Tiger, Gregory the Foal, Dottie the Ladybug high speed car chase speeding highway gone wrong gone sexual fire car crash death funeral (Mode 2 Only) # Elf wind up toy on Jasmine # Four # Four ducks # Four cups # Four apples # Four books # Four crayons # Four cherries # Four take for stuff my trip # Four elf on the shelf to fly # Fregley the Pig Squirt the Pig Oinky the Pig on the getting Gregory the Foal to imposter on the USSR # Number four walker # Kid in green shirt on the cocaine frog sound (Mode 2 Only) # Dottie the Ladybug on the purple circle number four sign # Elf (2003) wanna do Baby Noah. (Mode 2 Only) # Five # Five ducks # Five cups # Five apples # Five fives # Five fours # Five twos # Five ones # Five poops # Five puppets for Corey Fox # Five Alexander's Treasures to Smug Kurolinda uh oh reverends # Five whiny bitch tantrums # Five brother on the screaming Loud House on the bus # Number five walker # Wellington Van Cow on the bell hitting to Baby Faith instrument # Dottie the Ladybug getting tickled by the finger to Jasmine and Brandon reproduction (Mode 2 Only) # Gregory the Foal doing on the knock over tower tragedy to Lizzy the Tiger # Dottie the Ladybug number five sign # One, two, three, four, five (again) # Lizzy the Tiger look at that numbers. # Brandon the Longwell look at that Jasmine to kissing to get a into love how was your summer on Panda Express (Mode 2 Only) # Finale (Symphony #100, 1st Movement, Haydn) # Mode 2 Only (Mode 2 Only) # Gregory the Foal on the special needs math skills # End Credits (New Rag, Joplin) Category:Videos